The Dangers of an Illusion
by Amber Tinted
Summary: Kagome would do anything for a promotion. Even if that means parading around as Inuyasha’s ditzy mistress but things begin to become more complicated as Inuyasha’s begins catching on. What’s the danger of some love? Oh yes, their lives. InuKag & MirSan
1. Prologue

**The Dangers of an Illusion**

**_Prologue_**

He knew her. She was his mistress after all. He loved how she let her jet black hair hang loosely to her mid back, wearing nothing much to the imagination but sometimes a very virginal white nightgown. Inuyasha Taisho shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the long car ride to end. Days after work were just tiresome and coming home to a very bitchy wife wasn't something he looked forward to, ever. This was why he tried to avoid home as much as possible. Inuyasha loosen his crimson necktie as he slammed the door of the limousine.

Stepping out into the blacken streets of Tokyo; he let out a soft sigh. The only thing he didn't like about his mistress was she wasn't that—well bright. Actually, she was really dumb. He still had to figure out how she got hired at his company in the first place but in all actuality, he really didn't care. She was hired. She became his mistress, end of story.

But God, she was so du—_stop thinking about it._ As if there was a lot of room for conversations. The last time she attempted at stringing a sentence together, he asked-well told her that if she wanted to talk, the only thing she could talk about was love words with him in between her. Which finalized everything, she no longer attempted to talk and it seemed to make everything—well he liked it that way. Which made everything better.

But still, she had the most annoying habit of calling him 'Fluffy ears' and for the life of him, he wished she would stop. Yet, the last time he told her to stop she busted into tears. And it was the most humiliating site he ever seen, not for him but for her, yet he did feel a little bit embarrassed for himself, especially since they were dining--… and she was just so… She never stopped talking. Ever. It was like she ran on fucking batteries that never stopped working. And if it did, well that would be too soon.

Inuyasha nodded at the bellboy who held the door to his hotel with a smile upon his face. Damn workers. He rather not had them at all but it was rather unfashionable for somebody who had as much as money as he did to NOT have a helping hand. Especially at one of his hotels. Though, what he hated about having one of his 'helpers' there was they knew that he was cheating on his wife Kikyou and since they knew he had to pay them even more money.

Inuyasha began grumbling and continued to do so as he stepped into the elevator which led him straight to his penthouse room. He finally let a smile melt into his lips, he loved seeing his mistress. She knew what he desired, how to pleasure him in the oh so most delightful ways and—she was quite beautiful. It was a pity that she resembled his ice bitch of a wife but only slightly. Slightly, he had to remember that for he wouldn't get Kikyou mixed up with his mistress again. What was her name again--? Inuyasha furrowed his brows together as the door his penthouse swung open—oh yeah, Kagome.

"Awh, Fluffy ears!" Kagome squealed as she hugged him tightly, "I didn't know when you were going to get back and I was _sooo_ worry about you and oh my god, you should've seen it, there was this girl and she was like parading around in her undies and I was like 'oh my god' and she was like, well I can't say what she said to me because it was a very naughty word and… Oh Fluffy ears, I was so mad and I missed you _sooo_ much! "

Oh God, what a moron. Inuyasha thought numbly as he eased the grip of his mistress, trying to smile. He honestly didn't know why that girl even tried to converse with him. She was just so—_don't say it,_ Inuyasha's mind warned.

"Kagome, didn't we have this talk already?" Inuyasha asked tightly as Kagome piped down, looking sad, "Oh no, baby, you can talk if you want but not now…"

"Why not now?" Kagome asked as she followed him inside, closing the door behind her, "I mean, I don't see a reason, Fluffy ears, are you mad at me? I don't want you to be mad at me because then you will go back to that bitch of wife and leave me here all alone to—"

"Kagome." Inuyasha began rubbing his brows together, sitting down on the couch. Did she always see it was a must to talk? Especially when she talked about nothing. He honestly wanted to ask her what was going through her mind but then she would probably take that totally out of context and begin blabbering about what was happening in her life, which would probably result to 'why did butterflies exist' and-- Oh Lord, he rather not ask, "Sit down."

"Why?" Kagome asked, twirling her black hair.

"JUST DO IT!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome let out a small 'eek' before immediately sitting beside him, "Come here."

"Why?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha warned as Kagome let out an 'okay', crawling towards him, "Just take off your clothes, this won't take long. I got to go home to my insignificant other in a few hours."

"Fluffy ears," Kagome whined, "Why are you being such a bully? You're being so mean and it makes me wanna cry?"

W-wait? Was that a question?

"I rather not be called that, at least, not right now." Inuyasha countered as Kagome began pealing off her beige nightgown.

He smiled coyly, fingering her shoulders, watching her undress herself. This was what he loved most about her. Her silence. In fact, he _really_ loved her silence. If only that happened all the time because if it did he probably be willing to divorce his wife--

"Fluffy—I mean, Inuyasha, umm, I was kind of wondering if—" _Oh God, just get to the point and stop torturing yourself, _Inuyasha mused to himself as he looked intently at Kagome, who was beginning to unbutton her bra, "If, well if would call me Super Ka-Go-Me."

_This is one of those times where I wish I could be magically transferred home to my wife. At least she doesn't ask stupid questions or make stupid requests like Super Kagome. Oh God._

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, "Super Kagome?"

"Super Ka-Go-Me. Just like that. Say it, Inuyasha."

"Let's not talk anymore." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome agreed, smiling contently, tugging on his pant's buckle. He let his eyes droop, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes who was kissing his bare chest. Inuyasha's eyes shot to a low beeping sound, which seemed to distract Kagome as well. Kagome jumped out of his arms, staring towards a little spot towards the open-bay balcony.

"I'll get it!" Kagome said abruptly, swiping the 'alarm-thing' off of the table.

She crinkled her brows together, licking her lips as she began messing around with it. Inuyasha squinted his eyes-it looked like a—he continued squinting until he realized it was a pager. What? _I thought she said couldn't work one of those things._ He leaned against the leg of the couch, staring at Kagome expectedly as she began pulling on some decent clothes, picking up some of her belongings while she done so. _Multi-tasking, since when?_Inuyasha questioned, still watching Kagome in motion.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome sputtered before mumbling, a suspiciously sounding "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome widened her eyes.

"Oh, Fluffy—oops I mean, Inuyasha, well um… my mom… umm…" Kagome looked around, darting her eyes nervously to the side, finally picking up her black purse, "My mom's… having… umm… my mom's having… a baby? Yeah! She's having a baby!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked completely uninterested.

"I mean, oh, oohhh, that says from mom?" Kagome looked confused, "_Ooohhhhh_, my cousin's having a baby. Wow, they should try to make things more obvious for a mind such as mine."

_That doesn't even make sense,_ Inuyasha thought closing his eyes, "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, bye Fluffy Ears." Kagome said sprinting out of the door.

"Idiot." Inuyasha said out loud as he picked up his briefcase.

Now he could finally go through the paperwork Naraku wanted him to look at.

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as she began stalking downstairs. Her brain was hurting_ bad._ Extremely so. Acting dumb was probably the hardest thing Kagome had to do and that idiot Taisho believed it, full heartedly. She couldn't believe the stupid stuff she had to say just to make her look unsuspicious when he caught her lurking around. _Super Kagome,_ Kagome thought, _what the Seven Hells was I thinking? Oh yes, trying to turn Inuyasha off for we didn't have to have sex._ Kagome pulled her hair into a ponytail before stepping to the black car that pulled up. She stared at her friend Sango Yang who was giggling uncontrollably, clenching her stomach while doing so.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kagome said dryly, pulling off her tape microphone, "I really don't find anything funny pretending to Inuyasha's mistress is not funny. It's exhausting!"

"Oh God, Kagome you're so believable. '_Call me Super Kagome,'"_ Sango mocked, _"_You should see the tape of this, too!"

_Oh, Dear Lord, shoot me._

"Don't think so." Kagome mumbled, looking slightly annoyed.

"In all seriousness, did you find anything?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed, leaning her head against the window, "It would see that he keeps everything in a safe. A locked safe."

"I wonder why he'd do that, _Kagome_ doesn't even know comprehend the basics of basic math how in the hell is she supposed to open a safe." Sango joked as Kagome shot her a glare.

"I wouldn't know, frankly I don't care, stupid bastard." Kagome cursed as she stared out into the streets, "I still can't believe he didn't recognize me from—"

"He's an idiot." Sango said firmly, looking a scrap piece of paper once the car stopped, "Miroku Houshi, oh this is too easy."

Sango pushed a waddle of clothes into Kagome's face, while beginning to undress. _I can only guess what this is, _Kagome thought dryly, glancing at a pair of skimpy hot pink set of undergarments. Her head felt like it was about to explode and dancing on poles were not a way to end a headache. It was bad enough that she had to act like an idiot for almost fourteen hours of the day; she had to be a stripper too. Kagome pushed the thoughts out of her mind, thrusting herself out of her regular clothing.

Which wasn't much; it was just a flimsy suit that made her presentable at the Inu no Taisho headquarters, which was where she worked at. At least where she worked at undercover. She was still who she was undercover, Kagome, no last names. _Never_ a last name. A last name was traceable, while a face wasn't. Undercover, she was Kagome, a secretary who worked at the Inu no Taisho Headquarters, she was dumb, extremely so, didn't seem to comprehend the fundamentals of _anything, _and was sleeping with her boss Inuyasha Tashio.

That did her a lot of good; it made everything accessible to her and everything inaccessible to him. She made sure that he missed almost all of his important late night meet ups, which was with Miroku Houshi or sometimes Kouga. But it was good because if he remembered those last night meetings, he would run into Kagome, which was something she DID not want. What? For she have to explain to him why she was there and break everything down into kindergarten language. She hated running into Inuyasha because every time she did…

Kagome closed her eyes, stepping out of the limousine. She frowned slightly at Sango, who was pulling at her indigo undergarments. This was why Kagome hated her job sometimes—

"Ready to go?" Sango asked doubtfully.

"Yep."

The skimpy clothes that she have to wear is unbearable!

* * *

**_What are Sango and Kagome up to? This is not supposed to be a really humorous fic but you'll see why Kagome is pretending to be an idiot and why they are wearing skimpy undergarments to meet up with Miroku. And as you guessed it, it has to do with one man… one very evil man… Naraku. Still writing Take Me on a Chase. Ideas just pop up into my head like its funny. Don't own the characters, own the plot._**


	2. Plan B

**_Chapter I: _**Plan B

"Kikki Lane, entertainment specialist." Kagome recited smoothly, tugging at her platinum blonde hair.

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded, ushering her inside. She let a smile cover her nervousness as she strolled inside of Kouga's mansion. This was where the meeting was being hold, Kagome thought to herself, letting her freehand tug tighter on her over garments that hid her hot pink well whatever it was she was wearing underneath.

She let her eyes wander unnoticeably, making note of all the exit places. One behind the staircase, one upstairs (which she doubted she needed), front door, of course and hopefully a backdoor. She nodded surely to herself, as she allowed herself to enter the living room where Kouga, along with Miroku was playing poker at.

_'Are you in?'_ Sango's voice piped in, Kagome glanced up, seeing an overhead camera following her. She winked at it, '_Good. Make sure you grab Kouga's badge. Kagura wants it.'_

"Kikki Lane, entertainment specialist." Kagome smiled brightly, pushing over the poker chips, slamming her briefcase on the table.

"We didn't order you." Kouga narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I don't—"

"Miroku Houshi." Miroku broke in, slipping his hand into Kagome's, "I'm delighted to meet you, Miss—"

"Just Kikki Lane." Kagome said dazzlingly, "I'm an entertainment specialist."

"Okay, what does an entertainment specialist do, if I may ask?" Kouga groaned as Miroku leaned forward looking so absorbed in Kagome's answer.

"Entertain," Kagome furrowed her brows, "Specially."

"Continue."

She silently cursed herself, cringing as she continued, "I think of all this special stuff to entertain you and it's really, really neat."

_Just grab the goddamn badge and run. Don't continue to put yourself in these situations._ Kagome thought to herself as she continued nodding. She let her stance shifted; glancing over Kouga who looked unimpressed, glazing over her products that she was selling. Even she had to cringe at the ridiculous price that she was bidding the items at but it wasn't like they were really selling it. It was just a coy to get inside of Kouga's mansion.

Kagome began reciting the plan over in her head again. Get inside of Kouga's mansion, check. Grab the badge—Kagome looked over Kouga again who had his arms folded over his chest, covering the badge completely. She swallowed hardly; grabbing the badge was seemingly a bigger difficulty than anybody predicted.

Plan B.

"Listen," Kagome popped down on the couch beside Kouga, "I don't know anything about an entertainment specialist. My boyfriend sent me out here to con you into buying stuff and I couldn't say no because—" _Because why… think, think, think… _"He said he would kill me if I did not and usually he's not that abusive or blunt about trying to kill me but lately--, well actually he ran out of his schizophrenic medicine and he thinks I'm out to get HIM and, I can't turn him into the police because he's crazy and he's not in his right—"

"Okay, okay, okay." Kouga broke in, "Jeez, what do you want?"

"Just a thousand yen to satisfy him."

Kouga snapped his fingers, bringing both Ginta and Hakkaku into the room. Twiddling her fingers, Kagome sat patiently. Plan B was working better than she predicted. Maybe she should've stuck with Plan B to begin with, now that she thought about it Plan A was stupid. Unless she was going to dodge into Kouga's lap, grab the badge and run like hell, Plan A was not going to work.

The money was shoved into her hands, leaving her breathless. One step closer to—Kagome pounced into Kouga's arms, slipping one of her hands into his overcoat pocket, grabbing the badge. She smiled as Kouga pushed her away, bringing the badge behind her back.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" Kagome squealed, "Now I get to live a whole another day! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Pah, whatever." Kouga said as Kagome hugged him again, "Don't touch me!"

"Thank you!" Kagome said ignoring Kouga and pulling Miroku into a hug, "And thank you too, sir! Bye!"

Kagome scampered off, taking the briefcase with her. Once she was out of their sight, Kagome clipped the badge to her briefcase as she stepped out of Kouga's mansion. Hah, she didn't have to result to Plan C which involved both Kagome and Sango stripping, wearing their hot pink and azure undergarments.

The door slammed behind her once she stepped into the streets, waiting for the black car that ushered her here to arrive once again. She glanced behind her to make sure that nobody seen her come in and out of the car. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Kagome stepped inside of the car, greeted with both Kagura and Sango's faces.

"I told you I didn't have to result to Plan C." Kagome said smugly.

"Did you get the badge?" Kagura asked, ignoring Kagome completely.

"Of course, I got the badge." Kagome replied, "You know I meant what I said, I'll do anything for a promotion."

"Good." Kagura said, "Then you wouldn't mind going to Sesshoumaru's art gallery opening and to work, you missed close to a week. You're going to get fired."

Kagome's face fell, "That means that I'll have to—"

"Yes. I know and please don't say anything embarrassing like 'Super Kagome' again. The team is watching."

Not this again.

"Oh." Kagura said, glancing over the badge, "And don't forget, after the gallery opening, you must return back to the hotel with Inuyasha. You don't want him to get the wrong idea--"

"I refuse to have sex with him." Kagome grumbled.

Kagura gasped in pretense surprise, "What do you take me for?"

"A whole lot of…" Sango broke in.

"Give credit where it's due. Not once have you slept with Inuyasha. I always page you before you have to." Kagura giggled uncontrollably.

"There have been a lot of close calls." Kagome remembered softly, "So many I lost count."

"I know. Oh we're here." Kagura interrupted, "Don't enjoy yourself too much."

"I rather die." Kagome sputtered uncharacteristically.

"I know, honey, but not today."

* * *

"His badge is missing?" Inuyasha questioned, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

That's probably the dumbest thing he has heard all day. Who was dumb enough to serve Naraku and lose the badge? It was probably one of the most important things that they were given. Actually to be honest, it was one of the dumbest things he has heard all day. He was too embarrassed for Kagome to repeat what she said in the bedroom 'Super Kagome', now what the hell was she thinking?

"Yes!" Miroku whispered, "One minute he had it and next minute it was gone! I don't know what happened to it."

"He probably misplaced it." Inuyasha replied, glancing around.

It was a nice place that Sesshoumaru was opening; the art hung on the walls and sometimes dangled from the ceiling, downplaying wonderfully how great art was. It was exactly what Naraku wanted to begin taking over the world, little by little and they were succeeding magnificently. Even Inuyasha couldn't believe how much of Tokyo they already owned. All from the help of the little jewel they liked to call the Shikon Jewel. What a miracle.

"Hopefully. Naraku would—"

"Hello boys!"

Inuyasha looked over Miroku's shoulder, meeting the eyes of Kagome. He smiled graciously, even if Kagome didn't have a single working brain cell, she still made his friend envious. Kagome smiled softly at Miroku before making her way towards Inuyasha, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Kagome, you look great." Miroku commented.

"Wow! Thanks, I just bought this at this one place and it was like the most beautiful place I've ever seen and then I was like—"

"Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted, glazing at Miroku's amused face, "Remember what we talked about again?"

"Oh." Kagome said before she nodded, "its nice seeing you, Miroku."

"Good job." Inuyasha mumbled to Kagome as they began walking away.

Inuyasha scanned the room for Naraku who was standing beside Sesshoumaru, who was explaining some of his artwork of choice. It was all a ploy. Nobody knew that Kouga Haiti, Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho were both employed by Naraku. The very thought of that was embarrassing but Naraku was one of the strongest men in Japan. They had to obey him. It wasn't their choice of work but hey, it paid well, even though they had to take businesses out by either blowing the building up or killing the owner. It resulted in one of the four boys owning the business, which resulted in all four of them becoming powerful business men underneath Naraku of course.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Move it or lose it, dogface." Inuyasha was pushed aside as Kouga grasped the hand of Kagome, who was blinking profoundly, "Have anybody ever said how beautiful you are?"

"Lots of times." Kagome answered.

_Poor girl. She's so dense; she probably doesn't know that she's being hit on_. Inuyasha thought smugly.

"You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen. What you are doing with that mutt, anyway?"

"I don't know. I mean, we met up here and I saw him and I guess that's what I'm—wait what was the question again?" Kagome asked confused.

"It doesn't matter that you're short of a few brain cells. I want you to become my woman anyways."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, staring up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'll take care of this." Inuyasha said brushing Kagome aside, "She's mine. Now back off."

"Aren't you married?" Kouga countered.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat.

"That's right. You talk the talk but don't—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said slamming his fist into Kouga's face.

"I can't believe you fucking touch the face! You sonuvabitch!" Kouga snarled, pouncing onto Inuyasha, letting punches flow to Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha eased his body from under Kouga, snapping his leg up into Kouga's face, "Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

"Your mother was a whore, who got herself pregnant by a lesser youkai who was your father!" Kouga teased, grabbing Inuyasha's face, headbutting it.

"BOYS!" Naraku said, coming between them, "What happened?"

Inuyasha glanced underneath his eyelids at Kagome, who was seemingly glowering. What? Were her eyes upon Naraku? Inuyasha shook the thought out of his mind. She couldn't hurt a fly. At least she probably didn't know how to because she was so—

"He was hitting on my girlfriend!" Inuyasha snapped.

"He's married!" Kouga commented, "He can't keep all the girls to himself."

"Kouga, even though he is married, it is his choice to cheat on his wife. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Keh."

"And then what happened, Kouga?" Naraku asked.

"Then he touched my face! He fucking punched it!" Kouga recited as if it was the most horrendous thing to ever happen to him, touching his face in the process.

"Inuyasha, you know how he is with his face." Naraku said softly, "Why did you touch it?"

"Because he's an ugly bastard!" Inuyasha spat as Kouga fumed, lunging towards Inuyasha but stopped immediately.

"You're an ugly bastard!" Kouga countered.

"Your momma was an ugly bastard!"

"Boys," Naraku warned, "How about we settle this in the back? Kagome, I'm sorry you had to witness this."

"Of course." Kagome said dryly but then began coughing uncontrollably, "No problem! I hope you don't hurt my Fluffy Ears too much."

"Fluffy Ears?" Naraku questioned once they were out of earshot.

"Don't even ask." Inuyasha said as the backdoor slid open.

He cringed wondering what was going to happen to them. Naraku didn't take fighting lightly. Actually, he did but usually Kouga and Inuyasha didn't fight in the public eye. If he didn't have the balls to hit on his girlfriend then maybe Inuyasha wouldn't have punched him. It wasn't like he started it first. If Kouga didn't commented on how—

Inuyasha followed Naraku inside the pasty white hallways, which lead directly to one of his many offices. Inuyasha glanced at Kouga who scoffed annoyingly. Once they got out of Naraku's sight, he was going to pound that flea bitten wolf to the ground.

Another door slid open, revealing Naraku's headquarters; Inuyasha breathed hesitantly as they were waved to sit down. They both slowly sat down to their seats, pulling their chairs away from each other once they were seated.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here." Naraku said slowly, "You remember what I said about Kikyou—"

"Not really." Inuyasha said boredly, flicking at his talons.

"Don't worry I forgot too," Naraku winked as Inuyasha groaned, watching an image flicker behind Naraku, "Until I realized she was getting in the way. Once again."

"I thought the bomb scare was supposed to, you know—"

"Scare her?" Naraku interrupted.

"Yeah, that." Kouga said, "Obviously that didn't work."

"Yeah, well, it did for a while." Naraku defended himself as he stood up, "And then, she decided to put her nose in places that it didn't belong. Nosey bitch. So I decided that we need to take care of her. Inuyasha, you don't mind do you?"

"That you take care of my wife?" Inuyasha asked, as he leaned against his chair, "By all means, please."

"Good. She was always a troubling one but anyway, I have a plan." Naraku said.

"Hopefully this isn't one of your many half baked plans. I'm getting tired of following those through." Kouga mumbled.

"It's not, Kouga. I promise you." Naraku said as he stared Inuyasha in the eyes, "Kagome."

* * *

**_I can't believe you guys actually thought that was Kagome's actual intelligence. That's harsh. Anyway, I still don't own the characters but I do own this plot. _**


	3. Choices

**_Chapter II: _**Choices

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully as Kouga shifted in his chair.

He blinked, not sure if he heard right because if Inuyasha was listening closely he would've heard a different name other than his mistress' name. Inuyasha let his eyes slide to Kouga's face who seemed just as confused as Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Naraku. Strange…

"Kagome?" Kouga repeated dumbfounded.

Naraku nodded with a smile upon his face, "Yes, why does this come as a shock?"

"Are you sure that you didn't say another name?" Kouga asked, "Because I mean, you're talking about Kagome. Kagome who have only a few cells in her brain. Kagome…"

"Why do you doubt her?" Naraku asked, leaning forward, "What I sensed in that girl was wonderful. I think she's smarter than you think."

"This is the girl who asked me to call her Super Kagome!" Inuyasha exploded, "Are you kidding me? Smarter than you—than I, that girl is an idiot!"

"Why are you sleeping with her?"

"Why are you questioning me?" Inuyasha shot back, "Listen I've been with her for sometime now—"

"Have you had sex yet?" Naraku questioned as Inuyasha sat back down, quiet, "From your silence I guess not. May I ask why?"

Inuyasha shot Naraku a glare, settling down in his seat. He had to ask the one question that Inuyasha was avoiding. So what they haven't had sex but they have done some other sexual things—that now that he thought about it wasn't too sexual. It was just it was embarrassing wanting to have sex with Kagome just because she wasn't that bright and all the dumb things she said kind of turned him off.

"You haven't had sex with her?" Kouga asked, "I smelt her all over you and you're telling me—wow this is great. This fucking great."

"If you don't shut up Mr. Fist will be meeting with your face."

"Why you—"

"_An-y-ways_," Naraku interrupted, "Back to the original question, why not?"

"Because we haven't." Inuyasha answered, focusing his attention behind Naraku's head. This was so fucking embarrassing, he didn't want Kouga of all people to know that he wasn't sleeping with Kagome.

"Because she doesn't want to." Naraku replied, "Because every time you're about to something interrupts you guys and it requires Kagome leaving, am I hot or cold?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Inuyasha grumbled, "I don't ask her where she's going. She can barely string a sentence together let alone a fucking thought."

Naraku tsked, "Harsh words for a man who's having 'relations' with the woman. Don't you think that maybe she's _pretending_?"

"Pretending?" Kouga drawled out, looking slightly confused.

"Pretending to be dumb." Inuyasha finished for Naraku, "She can't be. I mean, she's just _too _dumb."

"Or she can just be _too_ good." Naraku chuckled, shoving some packets at Inuyasha, "Now, I want you to watch her tonight. I want you to notice how she acts when she thinks nobody is watching and you'll see what I see—"

Inuyasha, along with Kouga stood up, "What's that?"

"You'll see." Naraku said, "Now, contact me when you figure out Kagome's little secret. I want you to bring her with you when you do and—then we can begin talking about Kikyou and our little 'situations'."

"I think he's bullshitting." Kouga said once they were out of Naraku's ear sight and into the hallway, "I highly doubt—"

"Maybe he's right." Inuyasha interrupted, "I mean I noticed from the get go that something was different about my mistress. I just didn't feel like…"

"Maybe you can finally get her to sleep with you." Kouga said elbowing Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Remember my offer about Mr. Fist?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, "It's still up for grabs."

"Shut up."

Once they separated, Inuyasha began scanning the room for Kagome who was standing in the presence of some dark haired girl. _I think her name is Sango, _Inuyasha thought as he remembered slightly how Miroku talked day in and day out about the girl. Supposedly the girl was really smart, had a high IQ and photographed memory. SO what was she doing hanging around Kagome. Didn't Kagome's company hurt anybody's brains?

Maybe Naraku was right. Something was unbelievably fishy about Kagome, maybe it was the way she purposed—No it wasn't right to say Kagome was capable of all those things because if she was—well she managed to fool a helluva lot of people including Miroku, Kouga and himself. There was no way in—

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he watched the Sango girl elbow Kagome in the ribs. Catching Kagome's face while she turned around, he processed it was an annoyed look and a flicker of amusement. Maybe Naraku was right. God he hoped not.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said once he edged behind her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking around, "Go where? Where are we going? Ohh-hopefully we can go to like the beach and spend a whole romantic day together and feed each other chocolates and watch sharks jump in the air."

"Kagome," Now that he thought about it, nobody can be _that_ dumb, "Sharks don't jump and you're talking about dolphins."

"Ohh dolphins. Oh wow, those sound more exciting, isn't that right Sango?"

Sango seemed to be caught off guard, clearing her throat, saving herself from the embarrassment of not paying attention, "Err… yes. Yes, yes. Yes, Kagome's right. Right?"

"Whatever. I wanna go home." Inuyasha said, flicker his eyes back to Kagome unexpectedly.

'Then go home yourself' her eyes read as she smiled hesitantly, "Well then, why don't you?"

"With you." Inuyasha finished off as Kagome brought her hand softly to her lips, "Come on."

"All right. Let me grab my things. No, no, no, I need to have a girlie talk with Sango." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango by the arm and began rushing towards the closest.

Kouga along with Miroku came behind him, staring at Kagome as she angrily started talking, looked like she didn't even know they were watching. Which would've been true if Naraku didn't point Kagome out to him.

"Watch her." Kouga said.

"From what Kouga told me of your little meeting with Naraku, I think he might be right." Miroku said nodding his head, "Maybe—"

"I won't take my eyes off of her." Inuyasha mumbled towards them, "I promised."

Inuyasha nodded them off before strolling towards the elevator, leaning against the wall. He was glad Naraku opened his eyes because if he didn't Inuyasha would still be oblivious to Kagome. But still it wasn't for sure that she wasn't dumb maybe she had an opposite side of her. _What like being schizophrenic._ How about bipolar? Inuyasha thought as Kagome came back.

What was this Kagome girl trying to pull?

* * *

_Why does he keep staring at me?_ Kagome thought as she twiddled her fingers nervously, glancing out of the window. Every since Inuyasha came back from the meeting she couldn't help but to notice how his eyes never left her or how he would stare obsessively at her and when she made a stupid comment like she usually do; he just nodded before turning his head to the windows. Something was going on… he wasn't on to her, she knew that. How could he be? Her performance was flawless. Every performance was flawless. If she wasn't an agent she would've become an actress. She was believable in everyway, there were only a few times that she slipped and when she did, she quickly recovered. So what was up with all the staring?

Probably… oh god. He probably was catching on to the fact that she's been avoiding having sex with him, which was true. Her assignment was to watch Inuyasha and see if he made any more contacts with Naraku and if he mentioned the Shikon Jewel. There was no place on the contract that said 'sleep with Inuyasha Taisho.' Nowhere. No matter how good looking he was, she was not—

"You seem to think a lot." Inuyasha said quietly, "What do you think about?"

_Oh shit._ Kagome was afraid that would happen and since usually she thought about what she said before she talked, she was prepared but times like these made her say dumb stuff like—oh god, she didn't even want to recall half of the stuff she said. It was too embarrassing.

"Oh…" Kagome began to laugh nervously, "You know… the birds and the bees."

"The birds and the bees?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome tried to shake off the visible shudder.

"Yeah." Kagome said now more confidently, "The birds and the bees."

He raised a silver eyebrow up before leaning back against the seats, "I think tomorrow you're going to come to a meeting with me. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Kagome squeaked.

"Have you ever heard of Kikyou Taisho?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. She's your wife."

Inuyasha smiled, nodding again as they made their way inside the hotel, "She is. See, this meeting has to do with her. You'll see tomorrow. You can have first shower."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow as she entered the penthouse estate. He usually didn't allow her to take first shower. Was he feeling all right? Whatever. She shot him a smile, closing the bathroom door, picking up her cell phone in the process, "Kagura? Yeah this is Kagome. I think I'm in."

Watching the water run out of the corner of her eyes, she tugged on her tan dress, while sitting on the edge of the tub. Tomorrow morning, she was sure of it, she was going to learn where the jewel was and when she does, she was going to take it and get avenge her family. For real this time.

"Kagome!" Her head snapped up as she heard Inuyasha's voice, "Make sure you save some warm water for me."

"I'll show you warm water." Kagome mumbled, "Bastard."

"And Kagome—" Kagome froze, "You better save some for me."

* * *

There was his proof. Inuyasha thought as he began flipping through Kagome's Vogue magazine which inside of it was a Chemistry book. Chemistry, she never told him she was in college. It seemed there was a lot more that meets the eye. Hmm… what's this, Inuyasha thought as a piece of paper slipped onto the bed, interesting.

"_Kagome Higurashi, a seventeen year old, Japanese senior is one of the many children whose parents died in the crash. No word from Kagome but it seemed she's coping. Friend--…"_

Inuyasha let the article drop once he heard the door squeak. Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha recited as he hurried up and placed everything carefully back in place, why did that name sound so familiar.

"Soap." Kagome said, wrapping a towel around her body, "Where's the soap?"

"Over there on the mini bar counter." Inuyasha replied absentmindedly, "Did you save me some hot water?"

"Of course." Kagome replied brightly, ducking back into the bathroom once she grabbed the soap.

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. Her name was so familiar. Inuyasha picked up the phone, resting his eyes on the bathroom door while he dialed Naraku's number.

"Tomorrow morning."

"_And Kagome?"_ Naraku asked.

"She'll be there." Inuyasha hung up the phone.

Something about that girl's name… Inuyasha shook his head. Something about that girl was really fishy and he was bound to find out.

* * *

**_The plan… there's a big plan involving Kagome, you'll see soon. I do not own the characters, not even their potty mouths but I own this story. Yes. I still do._**


	4. The Storm

****

**_Chapter III: _**The Storm

**_Two Years Ago_**

****

"He's dead." Kagura Rae barked as she strolled into the café, slamming her briefcase on the table, rattling Kagome Higurashi and Sango Musha's coffee cups that were resting on the table.

Kagome's eyes shot up, glaring at Kagura angrily as Kagura slid into the table, snapping her fingers for the waitress to get her order. The three girls knew each other for the past six years and met each other by this playboy boyfriend that they were all dating at the same time. And to be honest, it wasn't a love-love relationship, it was more or less them trying to kill each other and realizing that he was playing all three of them and that's how they became friends.

"Watch it!" Kagome snarled.

"Kagome," Sango hissed as Kagome piped down, "What happened?"

"He-he!"

"Oh God, don't torture yourself." Kagome said in a sarcastic droll, "Spit it out already."

"Your boyfriend's elder brother!" Kagura snapped as she cupped her hands around her coffee mug, "The nerve of him!"

"He's not my boyfriend! We're friends that are very close--" Kagome began.

"Kagome, who are you fooling? Don't you mean Sesshoumaru, your boyfriend?" Sango asked suspiciously as she glanced around, leaning into Kagura, "Or has something happened between you two?"

Kagura's red eyes flickered up, as she sipped on her on coffee. It was a known fact that Kagura and Sesshoumaru always had problems and their problems always exploded to break ups. See where this is going? A week wouldn't go by without Kagome and Sango hearing about Kagura and Sesshoumaru's 'emotionally detached' relationship problems and whether Kagome or Sango liked it or not, they were going to hear about it, on full volume.

It would be interesting if they didn't hear about it every week and every week it was something different. He didn't like her haircut, she didn't like how he ran his business tours and the list will forever continue to go on. And on. Kagome couldn't remember how long they have been dating, probably for a year, probably for two, maybe three but all Kagome knew that since Kagura and Sesshoumaru have been dating, they've always had their emotionally detached problems. Whether the hell that was.

"He broke up with me." Kagura said rather calmly, Kagome relaxed in her seat as Sango let out a loud sigh.

"Wow, you had me worried there." Sango said, "I thought it was something serious."

"Me too." Kagome said as opened up her checkbook, "Hey since I'm paying, you want to grab a movie, I heard that _Troy_ was really—"

"It is serious!" Kagura growled as Kagome closed her checkbook softly, "Very serious!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances as Sango scooted over to pat Kagura on her shoulder, "Come on, you're telling me after the twelve billion times that you guys have broken up that this one, this time, it's serious?"

"Yes!" Kagura sighed exasperatedly, "He said it's for good this time!"

"He always says that!" Kagome said, "God, if I listened to every time Inuyasha said something was for good we'll be both crazy!"

Kagura stared gravely at Kagome, who began flinching underneath Kagura's cold eyes, "What would you do if Inuyasha left you for Kikyou?"

Kagome's mouth began twitching, "We're friends! So it doesn't matter if Inuyasha 'left' me because there's nothing to leave even though he knows I hate that bitc…"

"That's right." Kagura commented, "You would be pissed. In fact, you would think about killing him."

"No I wouldn't." Kagome said biting her bottom lip, "I wouldn't think about killing any—"

"Kikyou."

"You're right, Sango, maybe Kikyou but what does this have to do with anything?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru went back to Rin Chigo." She admitted before sighing into her coffee.

"What?!" Kagome sputtered.

"She's eighteen!" Sango cried outranged as the people in the café turned around in stared as Sango quieted down, "She barely hit puberty."

"I know and I mean, I know that usually—but I think he's serious and you know how I am when it comes to things that are mine, I may not want him but I don't want anybody else to have him."

Kagome placed her hand upon Kagura's who was staring wishfully out of the window. She knew that even though Kagura pretended that Sesshoumaru meant no difference to her but she knew that in Kagura's heart Sesshoumaru made some impact on her. Especially since Kagura kept taking him back and vice versa. She just didn't understand why Sesshoumaru would go back to Rin of all people!

If that happened to her, if somebody left her for their ex girlfriend. She probably be outraged!

"She's eighteen." Kagome muttered.

"So I came up with a plan." Kagura said brightly.

"No offense Kagura, but your plans aren't usually too bright." Sango said slowly.

"Remember your plan, Sango?" Asked Kagura defensively.

"N-no." Sango stuttered.

"Oh sure you do." Kagome jabbed Sango in the ribs playfully, "You said you were going to super glue Miroku's hands together."

"_I said_, I didn't plan to and it was a good idea!" Sango snapped, "He gropes me all—"

"Shut up and stop complaining. If you didn't like it break up with him," Sango began fuming silently as Kagura continued, "But no it's better than that, I'm going to ruin them. I'm going to make sure that he'll never understand the meaning of happiness—"

"Whoa and to think I thought this was actually going to be a great plan. I got to go." Sango said standing up, throwing a wad of cash on the table, "Don't pay, Kagome. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kagome said brightly as she also stood up, "Sorry Kagura, Inuyasha hates it when I'm late."

"Why do you obey him?" Kagura glanced up, staring into Kagome's bright azure eyes.

"Obey him?" Kagome asked, laughing, "Come on, Kagura. We both know that I've never listened to him in my life. Besides Kagura, he is not my boyfriend. We're friend, very close friends—"

"With benefits." Kagura finished off for Kagome, "Yeah whatever. See you guys."

Kagome threw some money on the table as she smiled sincerely at Kagura before she exited the café. Poor Kagura, she never did too well with breakups. She remembered the last time Sesshoumaru broke up with her, Kagome shuddered replaying the awful scene in her mind, hurling herself onto Kagura's body, stopping Kagura from quote unquote 'dismembering his family jewels'. If Kagome was a man, she would be quite afraid to date somewhat emotionally unstable Kagura.

"Oh god, what the fuck is wrong with you now?" Kagome glanced up meeting the bright gold eyes of Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru broke up with Kagura." Kagome explained as Inuyasha groaned.

She rather enjoyed Inuyasha's company, even though most of the time it was spent those two bickering and one of them fuming and leaving in a huff. But besides that she enjoyed being near him, he made her feel all safe and warm inside; which was gross because she knew him since she was twelve and following him around in her preteen years. She couldn't think of him like that but lately her friends' suggestions have been popping up in her mind and all she could think of him was like that. And now that she was thinking about it, lately, it started to get out of hand, she would stay up all night thinking of him like that and now it was becoming frustrating.

"As usual." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Now tell me what's really wrong?"

"I'm fine." Kagome said automatically, glancing at, knowing that Inuyasha was staring down at her, "Really."

"Okay. Sure. Whatever. Let's pretend I haven't known you for eight years and that I don't know that you know that I know that you're lying. Don't torture yourself and tell me what's wrong. I hate when you get all quiet and shit, I begin thinking that you're plotting to kill me or something."

"That didn't even make sense." Kagome mumbled as she shivered.

God, lately it was getting so cold in Japan. She could feel it, the eeriness that was creeping over them. She didn't know what she was feeling but lately her body had this undeniable buzz and this feeling, this feeling she couldn't yet shake. She shivered again as she glanced overhead. She hated storms with a passion since she was seventeen years ago. Could it be that it was just three years ago that her parents died? Kagome shook her head sadly as she felt something drape across her shoulders.

"Bring your fucking jacket next time." Inuyasha snarled as Kagome smiled thankfully, "Don't even think about thanking me. You know I hate it when you—"

"Thank you." Kagome said softly.

"Keh, whatever bitch. We need to get out of here before you catch a cold being a weak human that you are and…" Inuyasha stopped in insentience sniffing out the air, "Something smells… stay here, Kagome. Don't move."

Kagome nodded as she watched Inuyasha stroll into the darken alley. Why in the hell did she keep on shivering? Because she hated storms. Kagome brought Inuyasha's red jacket closer to her body as she stared into the alley. What was going on? God, she didn't want to be alone. Not tonight, not tonight when it was supposed to be the worst storm of the season and since it was a weird season to begin with Kagome didn't know what to expect. The unexpected cold front in the summertime and the weird heat wave in January of this year—_it's not a freaky occurrence_. Kagome tried to remind herself but it was, something didn't feel right and it was bugging her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out as she stared up into the darken sky. What the hell was going on it was three o'clock in the afternoon, "Inuyasha this isn't funny!"

Kagome stood silent for a moment as she took a deep breath of cold air she found herself making her way towards the alley, "Inuyasha, please… you're scaring me. I'm fucking scared. You know how I am with storms and…"

Kagome gasped, making her way towards Inuyasha's body which was lying across the alley floor. A chuckle rang throughout the passageway making Kagome shudder as a man step into the barely visible light, "Like what I've done to him."

"Who the fuck are you?" Kagome asked as the man chuckled again, "What did you do to…"

"I just made him somewhat of my puppet. When he wakes up, he'll completely forget about you, his life before this and anything that happened today. All he'll remember is his family, his name and me. And he'll do whatever I want him to do and be whoever I want to be. I'll make him a star, successful and happy." The man said with glee, "Oh dammit, I'm so fucking rude, my name is Naraku, pretty girl and you are?"

"Fuck you."

"Wow. What a pretty name but anyway, I'm going to do the same to his elder brother, his best friend and that annoying wolf demon, what is his name oh yes Kouga Urufu. They will all be mine and they'll all do what I want to do. Just think, pretty girl, we'll be very successful and rich and you can be with your love bear, what do you say? Join me?"

"No."

"Very well. Run little girl and I'll completely forget this ever occurred."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked before she turned away and run.

"He's mine now."

Kagome bolted from the alley, remembering Naraku's final words. Why? Why did he want them for god sakes? She didn't know and to be frank, she didn't want to know

**_I'm sorry I never made it clear whether or not this was a flashback or not. So I'll make it clear now. This chapter is purely flashback. Two years ago. Kagome is now twenty two of age but in the flashback twenty. She have known Inuyasha since she was twelve years old have been friends with Sango and Kagura since 16. They've all known each other in the past but Naraku put a chip into the boys' head and made them forget everything for they can do his bidding._**

****

**_Sorry that chapter threes are usually my explanation chapter and usually not interesting but since I didn't plan it, it turned out okay. And I know you guys will ask how did Naraku not recognize Kagome? Well let me tell you, it's dark in the alley and he cannot see his face. Or did she give her name out. _**

****

**_Anyways, I don't own the characters but I own this story and yes I will continue owning this story until afterlife, until the world blows up, until I die, until you die, oh god I could go on forever with this but I own it. SO feh. (I don't own that phrase though. Double damn!)_**

****


	5. Pretense

**_Chapter IV: _**Pretense

"60687." Kagome purred into the speakerphone.

The intercom crackled, "Who the hell is this?"

"Who else would this be?" Kagome asked, straightening up her tie.

The camera moved up and down, as Kagome stared straight up, giving it a cold glare. The door pulled opened, screeching in the process. She politely nodded before preceding it. And they said looking like Kikyou would get her no where. All the way to the gold as she liked to say, especially with those boring as chocolate contacts she was wearing at that moment.

Kagome nodded at the guards as she straighten her posture, walking with her back stiff as a board and her legs hardly moving apart from her upper body. She would say she looked and spoke like Kikyou back then, especially since she's been keeping an eye on that cold hard bitch for like—ever.

She hated working for Kikyou. The only one who could purify the Jewel and the only one that Naraku was planning to kill at that moment. Kagome closed her eyes, holding firmly to the briefcase that was in her hands. She was not a paid bodyguard, she was a fucking agent, not a bodyguard but yet she was Kikyou's stupid ass double because the idiot managed to get herself caught up with Naraku's team of whatever they were, way. Again.

"Kikyou."

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Inuyasha barely raised an eyebrow before resuming back to the paperwork on the blue marble countertop.

There was a time when Kagome actually thought the Taisho's were as happy as bees, until Kagome had to substitute as Kikyou. She saw how really cold they really were around each other and once again, she was scared for her life because even though she and Inuyasha never made love, maybe Kikyou and Inuyasha did. Well they did. She knew that for a fact. Especially when he pounced on her in the shower and, she, for some odd and accidental reason, kicked him in the chin.

Close calls all over the place.

Kagome sighed softly to herself as she walked over to him, standing over his shoulder. Bills, bills, bills—wait, Inuyasha quickly stood up, grabbing the envelope with him. He stared hardly at Kagome before proceeding into the living room.

Inuyasha got a call from Naraku; she knew that and only that they had a meeting. And she knew from that moment he was going to check on his wife and that gave her plenty of time to go down there and check. Now if she decided to go home before her, she was screwed.

"I'm glad you're here." Inuyasha informed her.

From what she seen of the relationship, he was probably less than ecstatic that she decided to come home and from what she heard from Kagura when she thought of Kagome pretending to be Inuyasha's mistress, it was all true. They looked perfect. They were on cover of Home Magazine, on cover of Business Profits magazine, hell people photographed them together at parties; they looked _perfect_! And now that she thought about it, they particularly didn't look too happy together. Both of them were too absorbed with themselves that they could barely pay attention to the fact that they are married.

It was sickening, after two years of not seeing him, and the last time him lying in some ditch, he gets with the only bitch that she wished would drown in a canal. Funny how life worked but it was even better that none of them were happy. As sadistic as it sounded.

Kagome briefly glanced at him, "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. Can't I be glad to see my wife?"

"Don't think about touching me." Kagome hissed, trying to spew up any vermin that Kikyou may have against Inuyasha, "Your touch to me is like vomit to my stomach. I rather swallow vile before you put your hands upon me and if you think saying that you're glad I'm here would make me want to touch you, then you're wrong."

A slow smile spread across Inuyasha's face before he stood up walking towards her. Kagome stood taller, even though her whole entire body was shaking. She knew what he was capable of, Inuyasha Taisho, a wealthy businessman on the surface but inside, killer, agent, and her ex friend. God. He wasn't even the same. His gold eyes had this uncertain shimmer to it, an evil glint that glistened whenever she stared too hard in it.

"You're so beautiful, Kikyou."

Inuyasha stood in front of her, pushing back the strand of her black hair.

"Don't."

"I won't." Inuyasha cupped her face before crushing his lips against hers.

Kagome pushed back, stumbling onto the counter stools. He shoved his hands into his pocket before smiling.

Quickly, Kagome stood up, slightly losing her posture before pressing down on her black pencil skirt. Kagome swung her hand against his cheek, watching him barely flinch once she folded her hands against her breast, "I meant it."

"I know."

He was absolutely out of his mind when he was around Kikyou, well her, who was pretending to be Kikyou. Mad, anger and a tad bit sexually frustrated, which was in a way her fault. Kagome stared briefly at him before walking by him, muttering a soft 'excuse me' before climbing up the stairs.

What did she need, what did she need, what did she _need_? Her brain was itching and the only way to stop the itch was to either fine some evidence or break open her skull and itch at it. This was something she was not at all considering, especially since—oh shiny--wallet. Kagome stopped for a moment, standing in front of a half size mirror and a stand, which held a black wallet. It was probably Inuyasha's, now that she thought about it.

Kagome peeked overhead, seeing Inuyasha yelling on his cell phone before she snuck inside a room and closed it. Kagome went over to the bed, sitting upon it, leafing through the wallet. _Visa, Discovery, MasterCard-_priceless_, checks, bills,_ and—Kagome grinned-_6 o clock at the Garden._

She pulled up her wrist, staring at her watch as she heard the door stair's door slammed, _he better not be cheating on me._ Kagome pulled out her cell phone, glancing at the overhead clock which read five thirty, "Sango, six o clock at the Garden, yeah, that's what I was thinking to. He better not be cheating on me. I'm his mistress for god's sake."

* * *

If he cheated on her with that girl he was currently with, she swears to all things holy that she was... Kagome cringed, elegantly pushing her oversized black sunglasses onto her nose. The girl wasn't unattractive, really, she just wasn't, well she wasn't his type; Kagome realized as somebody cleared their throat.

"May I help you?"

Kagome glanced up, before cringing again. How was this even possible? Miroku Houshi, again? Kagome nodded, hating every minute of her shout auburn bob that came to her ears.

"Yes. That boy over there, what is name, darling?"

She was definitely English. Okay. That was all right. English accents weren't her best.

"His name?" Miroku turned around, nodding at Inuyasha who stared grimly at him, "His name is Victor."

Liar. Kagome thought to herself as she straightened up, "Are you sure his name is Victor, darling? He's too elegant. He should be a model, darling. He has the cheekbones."

Cheekbones? What the hell? Does everything that comes out of her mouth make her sound like a completely and utter moron? She wasn't even trying this time. Kagome smiled charmingly at Inuyasha who stared at her before turning back to the tall elegant blonde. She looked familiar to him, she knew that, especially since she had no exactly time to put on some extra makeup. Just some oversized sunglasses.

"Do I know you?"

"Possibly, darling." Kagome slurred elegantly, "But, get me that boy. He should be a model. He's wasting all his talents on that wretched scraggly woman, darling. I can make his famous."

"Model? Talents?"

"Material. My name is Voghn."

"Voghn?"

"Voghn—" Kagome glanced around before she swiftly made her eyes back to his table, "Voghn Heutz. That boy, darling?"

Miroku nodded absentmindedly as he stood up and strolled towards Inuyasha's table. Kagome felt like she was going to collapse. He was probably going to say no, which was all she needed to hear.

"I've called her three times and no answer."

"Maybe Kagome forgot."

"I highly doubt it." Inuyasha muttered, "I'm starting to think that Naraku is right about her."

"Me too. I don't think she's—"

"Hello." Goddammit! Kagome thought, feeling like slamming her fist onto the table, "I'm Gretna Heutz. We're sisters."

"Of course. Except, I'm the more elegant one as she… well…" Kagome glared at Sango as she seated herself across from Kagome, "We're related. Sa-Gretna, I was telling Mir, this young gentleman that that silverhaired man should become a model."

"Of course."

"I have to go." Inuyasha said abruptly, "My girlfriend is probably waiting up for me."

"Girlfriend? Darling, I thought you're married?" Kagome asked, nodding towards his ring.

"Well, that would matter if I loved my wife and if I wasn't cheating on her with a moron." Inuyasha shrugged, "Later. Miroku."

Miroku tipped his head, "Nice meeting you Voghn and Gretna"

Miroku scurried away trailing behind Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome greeted each other briefly before Kagome stood up, as Sango stood up along with her, watching the two men disappear from sight. Moron? She was going to show him a moron! Up his ass!

"Get dress and meet them up there. No mistakes, Kagura said. Absolutely none."

"I know." Kagome said, stuffing her money into her purple purse, "God, how the hell am I going to get there on time?"

"Run like hell."

Kagome nodded before she rushed out of the restaurant, bumping briefly into some waiter, but hardly muttering an apology before running out of the doors. Kagome slipped into the back alley, tugging off her auburn wig, purple pumps and dress while she was getting into her car. She was dead if he got there before her. Dead. Absolutely. Now that she heard from Inuyasha's mouth they were indeed suspicious of her. Now just had to be the time to be. Kagome peeled out of the alley, swerving sharply at a corner, proceeding down to the red light.

Kagome pulled her car into a halt. _Come on, come on, _Kagome thought as she pounded her nails against the steering wheel. She glanced over, staring into the face of Inuyasha, who was making a right at the red light. _Oh shit._ Kagome closed her eyes before pushing onto the petal, barely making it across the street before a red convertible hit her. Kagome pulled into the parking lot, throwing her keys at the valet before rushing to the elevator.

She glanced at her watch, while pulling open the door, and throwing on her red robe before flopping down onto the couch. Two minutes and twenty two seconds, a record, considering they stayed ten minutes away.

"Darling, I—"Kagome cleared her throat, oh shit that sounded so completely English, "I missed you so much."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Throat." Kagome replied in a raspier voice, "Laryngitis."

"Laryngitis?" Inuyasha nodded, "Nice try. You had me fooled for so fucking long. So long and now I see?"

"See what, Flu—"

"Shut up! Grab her, Miroku. She's coming with us."

Kagome widened her eyes. Oh God…

* * *

**_It's been a long time. Kagome, caught? Oh God. _**


	6. The Hot Hot Heat

**_Chapter V: _**The Hot Hot Heat

Okay. Minor overlooking on her part. She forgot to speak in her normal, well as normal as it can be, ditzy voice. Okay. That might be a problem, considering the fact that she was tied up in the backseat of some random car. Fine. But one thing about her was, she was an excellent actress and the key to be an excellent actress and agent was, plead the fifth. And if that doesn't work, well, she hasn't really thought of that but when the time came, she was sure that she could think of something. That was part of the Higurashi charm.

"Naraku was right about you." Inuyasha began, twirling her black hair in his finger, "You're not as dumb as you appear to be. You had me fooled for so long. You're remarkable. Absolutely remarkable."

"Thank you." How she managed to spit that one out and still sound like a complete and utter moron was still a mystery to her, "My mother never complimented me. She told me I'll never get anywhere in life and look where I am now. Tee-hee."

Oh god. Kagome invisibly winced as Inuyasha stared blankly at her. She should win a fucking Academy for this. She was still amazed how she can pretend to be as dumb as she was pretending to be without wincing or completely throwing up. So what she had one slip up? Big deal. It happens to most actresses. Besides, she was pulling off one of the biggest schemes in centuries. She was going to get away with this. No matter what.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, "Is she for real?"

"She's faking it." Miroku whispered.

Okay. Pleading the fifth was obviously not going to work. Obviously. Kagome searched out of the window as she heard herself speak. And as usual, cringing as every word left her mouth.

"Well, I'm certainly not Barbie and not made out of plastic and umm—the stuff you use to make Bardies." Kagome smiled with smug condescendence.

"You bitch; you were faking it the whole entire time!" Inuyasha made a lung for Kagome as Kagome held her feet up, stopping him at the mere glance of her pointed heels, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Harsh words for somebody who has just been played for a _fool_." Kagome spat out, "Turn the car around."

"What!" Inuyasha sputtered before he folded his arms smugly, "What makes you think I'm going to turn the car around."

Kagome chuckled lightly, shaking her head, "Oh Inuyasha, you're such a fool. Such an ignorant, small, fool. I'll listen to me if I was you. Unless…" Kagome gasped, bringing her small hand lightly to her lips, "Unless, you do not value your life."

"What do you want, bitch?"

"First of all, I want you to stop calling me bitch. I don't like it. I didn't like it when you said it behind my back when you thought I was a moron. Secondly, I want you to turn this car around. And I think you should do it, I'm a very dangerous agent, Mr. Taisho, and if you told your boss who I was, he would immediately know how dangerous I am. I don't like to waste time and even though I may bear some '_feelings'_ for you, I like to get this job done, even if it means killing you." Kagome's smile widened, "Now. Turn the car around."

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku, who steered the car into a full half turn. Kagome cranked her head to the side, feeling the car speed down the street. She wasn't a ruthless killer but she could smell that promotion and her being killed would not have gained her a promotion of any way or shape. That promotion was almost in her hands, she could almost grasp it. That promotion would be the only way to stop chasing Naraku and start having young gentlemen chasing him. They thought that living in the limelight was all that wonderful, yeah right, try giving up memories.

Kagome shook her head disgustedly as she inhaled. She was always a great actress in high school, it sucked that the only way she could showcase her talent was in the middle of a speeding car with a gun attracted to her bra. Wonderful.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"Tell me what Naraku plans to do next?" Kagome asked.

"Hah. I ain't telling you shit." Inuyasha spat out, "Besides, you're all tied up. What the hell can you do to me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I can tell Naraku that you lost Kouga's badge or I can also tell Naraku that if you was as bright as you appeared to be, considering Miroku and Kouga both watched me as I slipped the badge behind my back and waltzed out of the mansion, like it was nothing."

Miroku's eyes widened in the review mirror, "That was you?"

"Kikki Lane, entertainment specialist." Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am very talented. I must admit. I managed to fool your whole entire team."

"Except for Naraku."

"Including Naraku. _Oh yes_." Kagome nodded, "Almost ten days ago, I went to Naraku posing as Kikyou Taisho, I hope her name rings a bell, and asked him for a key to your, oops, I mean, our mansion. He was absolutely flabbergasted to why I needed a key to our mansion. When I told him that I accidentally locked myself out, he gave me the key straight away. Of course, everybody knows _Kikyou Taisho_ would never, ever, lock herself out but Naraku, obviously, didn't. _Yes._ I think you should be very afraid. I know so much about you two, I can get you killed. Actually, all three you killed, including Kouga. I wouldn't mess with me if I was you. Now. What is Naraku's next move?"

Inuyasha sighed, obviously defeated. Good, she wore them down. Now all she needed to know was why she had to protect Kikyou. Nobody but Kikyou herself knew why Kagome was posing as Kikyou's double. She had her suspicions but all she needed was them to be confirmed. Kagome wiggled a bit, feeling the rope tightened around her wrists. Damn, she hated ropes, they were so… scratchy.

"We're going to kill my wife."

* * *

"I love coffee in a pot." Kouga slobbered, clutching his Vodka in his hand, "Don't you, boss?"

"Eugh. Stop blubbering and tell me where Inuyasha and Miroku are?" Naraku scowled, glancing over Kouga's Westside apartment. This place was an utter pigpen. How in the world could anybody live in such environment, "And for God's Sakes, Kouga, it's 9am in the fucking morning! Who drinks at 9am in the morning?"

"Well, that's a dumb question!" He slurred, pointing sloppily to himself as the Vodka spilled onto the carpet, "I do!"

Naraku stared dully at Kouga, "How quaint."

"That's not a word!" Kouga dropped on all fours, licking the carpet, "Shit. I'm wasting my Vodka."

"I'm surrounded by morons!" Naraku spat as he pointed at Kouga, "You! Sober up! I need your ass in four hours."

Kouga stopped licking, "Why?"

"Because…" Naraku wrapped his hands around the bottle Kouga was clutching his dear life onto, "I just do." Naraku gave up, holding his hand out, "Give me the goddamn bottle."

"Why?"

"Why?" Was this seriously happening? Was his agent seriously drunk and slobbering all over himself when the agent is supposed to be at work? What the hell has happened to his hard workers that he brainwashed? "Why not? Give it to me or I'm going to shoot you!"

"Here." Kouga pouted, handing the bottle over, "There was no need to get all vol-a-tile on me."

"That's not even a word, Kouga." Naraku walked out of the apartment.

"Yes it is!"

That was the last thing heard from Kouga as Naraku stepped out onto the streets. Was it polite to shoot his own agent?


	7. Mice and Men

_**Chapter VI: Mice and Men**_

She was dangerous; there was no doubt about it. There was nothing more dangerous than somebody who has been able to get up close and personal without anybody realizing it. She probably had many documents about their plan to use the Shikon Jewel as a mind control substance through men products to make themselves the strongest in the world.

She was far too dangerous to even be trusted. How much did she know if she was posing as his dumb mistress and psychotic wife? That was the most frightening part of all; he had no clue what she could do but all he knew that there was much more than she was letting on. He could tell by the way Miroku was looking that he was frightened, not of what she could do but what information she had or could have.

Especially if she was posing as his mistress, if she was just posing as Kikyou, he wouldn't have minded but there was some stuff he told her because he thought her comprehension skills was of a third grader and that she wouldn't understand him anyway. God, he was so stupid! He told her about his assignments and—he closed his eyes, and about how Miroku, Kouga and himself were supposed to meet up and how Kouga had a tendency to forget about his badge…

His eyes flared, "That's why you stole the badge from Kouga!"

She smiled, she didn't even look bothered that there was a gun pointed at her and that she was tied up. She looked absolutely invincible, "Why is that, Inuyasha?"

"Because Kouga can't remember to bring his gun on assignments."

"And now we have access to your building. Now, all I need to know is why you want to kill Kikyou."

"Why?" Miroku piped up.

"Glad that you're alive, Miroku."

"Why?" Miroku repeated.

She shrugged, "Because I have a feeling that you're being set up."

Inuyasha felt his chest tightened. He casually glanced up gracing the young girl with a frown. She certainly knew how to play her cards right, however taught her, they taught her right.

"Your little games are becoming old. Why would you care whether or not we're being set up? We're killing Kikyou because she knows too much."

"Or maybe _you_ know too much, damn my nose itches." Kagome wiggled her nose, "Yeah, you guys obviously know too much. Why is Naraku so careful not to tell you his exact plans? Why does Naraku need me? I'll tell you because I am the only person that can get close to you without either of you knowing it. Kikyou probably doesn't want to kill you because it's too messy and Naraku never does anything for him—"

Miroku snorted, "Lies. All of them. You're really good, Miss Kagome."

"It's Kagome Higurashi and the reason why I know all of this because before all of this, before I became an agent for Sesshomaru and began working under Kagura, Naraku contacted me and trained me. Of course, he expected me to exterminate and determine the mice from the men while I only wanted to become a threat to him. So you see, I really am dangerous, and not only dangerous, I received the same training and probably more from your agent." Kagome began rubbing her hands together before freeing them at last, "And now, I am even a bigger threat to you, I am untied."

"We have guns." Miroku retorted.

Kagome chuckled, "Whatever you have I have better, whatever you can do I can do better. You are no match for me."

"God this sounds like a horrible hero movie."

"It only sounds horrible because it's true." Kagome kicked the gun out of Miroku's hands and flipped it towards her, into her hands, "Do you want to continue this because I can go all day. Besides, we're approaching Naraku's building, if you're good, I'll allow you to tie me up again and I'll pretend to be a moron, and you can pretend that you know nothing about this and I can save your asses. Or, if you want to continue being difficult, I'll just kick your asses, throw you out of this car and make you the number one target of Naraku's. Your choice, not mine."

"These choices suck." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Welcome to life." Kagome smiled, knowing she won.

* * *

Dumb cunt faced bitch, Kikyou swore, tapping her french manicured nails against the desk. She was impatient and Kagome was taking a long time pretending to be her. All she needed was the list to where the male products are being disputed to for she can 'email' it and start what they should've started a long time ago.

"Kikyou."

A tall figure sat calmly in front of her, she blinked suddenly, before she calmly continued tapping.

"Sir?"

"Did she find the list?"

"I have no idea." Kikyou rolled her eyes, "The little bitch has yet to return."

"You do realize that I want you to leave Kagome out of this. You can kill the other human. She's the one human I want alive after this, got that?" He stood up, walking towards the door before Kikyou stopped him.

"What about me?"

"You can die as well." With that he disappeared from the building.

What was so special about that bitch anyway? Other than the fact—

"Kikyou, get down here! They caught her!"

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the building looked exactly similar to Sesshomaru's building across town and the fact that Jaken was hyperventilating as he was leading them towards Naraku. Of course, it didn't fail to surprise her that Jaken was a traitorous toad; he did seem to value his life more than he valued loyalty.

Yet, that thought didn't help to unnerve her. Her heart was hammering in her chest as Inuyasha was dragging her along with him. She sighed, flicking her head to make those strands of hair to get out of her way.

"I'm glad you could make it, Inuyasha and Miroku… and how lovely a guest, Jaken, you know what do with her."

"Oh hell no, I am not going to be dragged by that hideous toad."

Naraku nodded anyway as Jaken snapped his fingers, making appear a few bulkier men who carried her out of the room. God, she wanted to hear what Naraku was talking about. Maybe her suspicions weren't right—maybe… suddenly she was dropped onto the floor of a dark cold room. Kagome shivered as the door was closed behind her, making all visible light disappear.

She shivered; she was only in a nightgown, dammit. Couldn't they just hand her a fucking jacket? How hard would've that be—

"Kagome, I see that you've made it."

"Kikyou." Kagome gasped, but—why?

"How's my darling husband?"

"What is it to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it matters to me because you're in love with him or because somebody cares about you."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, as Kikyou swiped a match across the walls.

"Ask Sesshomaru. Here."

Kagome gaped at the paper, "Another assignment."

"Get on it, skippy."

Kikyou slid open a secret passageway, revealing lights. She smiled humorlessly as Kagome walked into it, making the door close behind her.

"Bitch." Kagome muttered, she then gasped as she read the paper, "Kagura?"

* * *

_**Almost six months. Whoa. I know long time. Can you believe it? I think I'm updating! Merry Christmas! Of course, there's always a rat somewhere. **_


End file.
